Imparting a color change or color effect on hair can be done using permanent and semi-permanent or temporary hair coloring products. Conventional permanent hair coloring products are dye compositions comprising oxidation dye precursors, which are also known as primary intermediates or couplers. These oxidation dye precursors are colorless or weakly colored compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, give rise to colored complexes by a process of oxidative condensation. The oxidizing products conventionally use peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide as oxidizing agents. Such permanent hair color products also contain ammonia or other alkalizing agents such as monoethanolamine (MEA) which causes the hair shaft to swell, thus allowing the small oxidative dye molecules to penetrate the cuticle and cortex before the oxidation condensation process is completed. The resulting larger-sized colored complexes from the oxidative reaction are then trapped inside the hair fiber, thereby permanently altering the color of the hair.
It is also known that it is possible to vary the shades obtained with the primary intermediates by combining them with couplers or coloration modifiers. The variety of molecules used as primary intermediates and couplers can allow a wide range of colors to be obtained.
The artificial color of hair treated with a permanent hair coloring product does not easily wash out during the course of routine shampooing. The colorations obtained show good longevity (also referred to as color-fastness) with exposure to shampoo.
It is desirable to many consumers to have the ability to lift the color of their hair whenever desired during the process of coloring their hair. Lifting is defined as the process by which the natural hair melanin is removed, thereby leaving the hair lightened from its natural color. During the lifting process, the alkaline environment ensures that the cuticles of the hair are opened to allow penetration of an oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide. Such an oxidizing agent breaks down the melanin by providing it with oxygen, and the melanin molecule is colorless when oxidized.
It has been surprisingly found that a desirable lift and color on hair can be achieved by employing the steps of applying a lifting composition capable of lightening the natural hair color, followed by a color base composition containing at least one primary dye intermediate, and then followed by application of a developer composition containing at least one oxidizing agent chosen from persulfates, perborates, percarbonates, and salts thereof, either immediately after, or at any time thereafter that is convenient to the consumer from the time of application of the color base composition, for example up to 60 minutes thereafter. By using this method, the following several significant advantages can be realized, as compared to the use of conventional permanent dyeing techniques: a desirable lightening of natural hair color; shorter dyeing time; comparable color-fastness to conventional permanent hair dyeing methods using peroxide developers; improved color deposit on the hair; little to no odor. In some instances, depending on the oxidative dye and/or coupler molecule used, different colors/shades may be obtained compared to the conventional hair coloring compositions/methods using peroxide developers.
Another disadvantage associated with the use of conventional permanent hair dye formulations and systems is that they are very messy to apply and have a tendency to cause scalp staining.
Thus, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a means of permanently coloring hair in a less messy or cleaner manner, while at the same time, provide a desirable lift to or lightening of the hair color.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means of permanently coloring hair in the absence of peroxide raw material ingredient.